You're back?
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Luke looked up and seen huge metal doors, lingering directly in front of him. 'Just like the Doors to Olympus.' He looks up, how did he remember that? He had only one thought before he entered the doors in front of him,'I'm coming Thalia.'"
1. Thalia and Annabeth

_**Hey guys, I am writing a new fanfic, for all of you Thaluke shippers. Mostly for my friends ImpossibleThings12 and WiseGirlGreek. My two favorite Thaluke Shippers. :) I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **I own nothing my friends.**_

* * *

 _Luke looked up and seen huge metal doors, lingering directly in front of him. '_ _ **Just like the Doors to Olympus.**_ _' He looks up, how did he remember that? He had only one thought before he entered the doors in front of him, 'I'm coming Thalia.'_

* * *

I walk into the doors and out the other side. _ **(I realize that it was an elevator from Tartarus, but it works better this way.)**_ I walk into the sunlight and the doors disappear from behind me. I turn in a 360, scanning the horizon. It looks like New York City.

I see an Appartment building that I remember to belonged to Percy Jackson. I slowly approach the door to the building and press the button for Ms. Sally's appartment.

"Hello? This is Sally." A voice sniffles.

"Ms. Sally? Can I come up?" I say holding the button.

"Who is it?" She asks. Her voice makes it sound like she's been crying. I search for words, How do I say it's me, Luke, she'll think I'm crazy or something. "I'm a friend of Percy's-from camp."

"Percy's not home." Her voice breaks when she says it, "But you can come up." The door unlocks and I make my way up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

When I reach her door I ring the bell and she opens it. Her brown hair is in a messy bun and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. "Ms. Sally, are you okay?" I ask tilting my head.

"What's your name sweetie?" She says, ignoring my question. Before I get the chance to answer, a voice calls from the kitchen, "Sally, have you seen Percy's hoodie?"

My breath hitches, Annabeth.

She walks out from behind the corner and drops the book she's holding. "Luke?" Her eyes widen. She's grown a lot since I last saw her. She's gotten taller, curvier, her hair grew longer. A tear traces her cheek and Sally looks between the two of us.

"Hi Annabeth." I say, my voice breaking.

"How?" She says, not moving.

"I wish I knew. Have you seen Percy? I kinda want to talk to him." At my words Annabeth lets another tear trace her cheek, followed by another. I turn to Sally for an answer, but find her crying aswell.

"Percy's Gone Luke." Annabeth says with a sob, "It's been alomst 5 months, he still hasn't showed up."

"He's not dead, I can tell you that." I say reassuringly.

"How do you know?"

"Annabeth, If Percy died, news of his death would spread like wildfire through the underworld, I would've heard about it." She nods and wipes her eyes with the hem of her sleeve. "Why do you need Percy?"

"Well, two reasons, 1- I wanted to thank him for what happend in the titan war. And 2- I was hoping he could tell me where you were, but your right here."

"Why do you need me?" She asks, tears welling in her eyes. I take a deep breath, "Well I thought I could say Hello, It's been a while." She looks down biting her lip and fiddling with her hands.

"I missed you too Luke." She says, not looking up. "A lot's gone on since you left." Ms. Sally looks up at the two of us and says, "Annabeth, sweetie, I'm going to go to the store, you want anything?"

She doesn't answer. "Annabeth?" Sally asks, more sternly this time. Annabeth nods, "Yeah, some spearmint gum." Sally looks like she's going to cry, "Blue or green?"

"You know which one." And with that Sally grabs her bag and walks out, shutting the door behind her. I walk forward and pull Annabeth into a hug, "Annabeth, I'm sorry about what I did, I really am, Kronos he wa-"

"Luke stop." I stop talking and Annabeth takes a breath, "You died A hero. You saved Olympus, you made the right choice in the end."

I find myself smiling, "So you don't hate me?" She punches my arm and says with a smirk, "Don't get used to it."

"Have you seen Thalia?" I blurt out and her smile fades to confusion and then it turns to a smirk. "Oh. Yeah. She's actually at camp right now, updating me on Percy."

I brighten my smile, "Cool. Are you like the leader of the Percy situation?"

"Yeah, considering I'm his girfriend." She says sitting down on the couch and closing her eyes. I find my self gaping, open mouthed. "Percy... and You..." I stammer, "You... and Percy?"

She nods like this was obvious and then grabs a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the counter, which for some reason is blue. "I can take you to Thalia in a little bit, after Sally gets back." I nod and sit down next to her. "Annabeth?" She turns her head towards me and then asks, "Yeah?"

"I- I don't know what to say. It's been so long. I missed you doesn't really cut it." She smirks at me and the doorbell rings, "Come on in." Annabeth yells.

Through the door comes Thalia, in a cloak, holding her bow. She turns to me and her eyes fill with tears. "Luke?"

"Hey Thals. How ya been?" I say, my voice huskier than it should be. I stand and open my arms wide. She jumps forward to hug me and then burries her head in the crook of my neck. "How are you here right now?"

"I don't know, but I am. I came by to say hello." My voice sounds distant in my own ears. Thalia cries onto my shoulder and whispers, "I missed you Luke"

"Yeah, I missed you too." I think about what I'm saying. I missed you doesn't cover it. When she became a tree, Oh so long ago, I cried. I really cried. Thalia was my everything. I think that's why I started Liking Annabeth. She was a lot like Thalia. She had an attitude and she reminded me of her so much. When Thalia came back, I wanted to stop fighting the gods, I just wanted to sweep her off her feet, kiss her, and say, "Gods Thalia I love you"

But Kronos had taken over, he was in charge of my body, whether I liked it or not.

Then I died, more like killed myself to save the world, but the last thing I thought about was My Thalia. That time that we kissed in the rain. That time that Thalia got captured and I went bizzerk until I found her.

Then When I seen those doors, she was the first thought to enter my mind. I mean Gods of Olympus I loved her. I would never tell her that though, she'd probably kick me, or punch me, or worse.

Thalia pulls away and does her best to wipe the smile off of her face, she punchs my arm before pointing the tip of her bow at my throat, "You are not allowed to die at the hands of anyone but me."

I had the nerve to laugh. She turns to Annabeth who had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Thalia covers her with a blanket and turns the light low. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. "Just like old times huh."

"Yeah, yeah it is." I lean my head onto her shoulder and kiss her neck soflty.

She looks away and I raise and eyebrow, pulling away from the hug. "So it's like old times, except now, you can't like me."

She turns around and her electric blue eyes flare with anger. She walks forward and pulls my face close to hers, "Luke, I'm basically the leader of the Hunters, next to Lady Artemis, but after that comes me, I can't love you or I loose respect among all of the people I call friends."

She doesn't pull away, we were so close, our lips nearly touching, our eyes staring into each others, our breathing becoming sycronized. I thought that was it but she whispers, "They were the ones there when you weren't. They were there when no one was."

I search her face for a sign of something but she turns away from me and walks to the wall and slides down the wall, tears tracing her cheeks.

"When I thought it would be better to end my life, they were there to-to talk me out of it."

My stomach drops. _Thalia killing herself._

The words didn't make sense in my mind. Before I even get the chance to respond. "They helped me cover up my old life, cover up my old self, cover up everything. Then they helped me when Jason showed up-"

"Jason?" I ask, a have a vauge memory of her saying she had a little brother, but no, I would've met him right?

"My brother." She says confirming my thoughts. "Then you show up. After all that work I can't stop thinking about you. Your everywhere, my dreams, my thoughts, heck my tent is full of pictures of you and me together."

A lump forms in my throat as she whispers, I barely here her, "I loved you and you just-you just left."

"Loved?" I ask, hoping she still feels the same way.

"Yes Luke, loved. As for now, I have no idea how I feel. I mean we went through everything together. But you served _him._ I don't know anymore." She puts her head in her hands.

I back up towards the door and twist the handle quietly. I pull the door open and back out slowly. She looks up and shoots to her feet just as the door closes. I sprint down the hallway and slide down the pole for the stairs. I hear Thalia calling for me as I run out.

She said what she said, I was stupid to think it would work. I run to the spot the doors were, but they're gone now. I shouldn't have come out. I shouldn't be alive right now, _I'm_ not supposed to be here.

I hear footsteaps behind me. I don't bother turning around. "Luke, I didn't want you to leave, It's just..."

"Just what Thalia?" I say turning around, "Who was there for me when you became a tree, who was there for me? No one, that's why Kronos took over, the hatred took me over. I hated myself for letting you _die._ I let him take over because my life didn't matter without you!"

Thalia stands perfectly still, eye's locking with mine.

"Then you came back, but it was too late, that _hatred_ took me over, I couldn't undo it if I tried. You became a hunter, sworn off of boys. I thought you didn't care anymore. You didn't care about that night we kissed in the rain, the night we took Annabeth in, the time you got captured and I went bizzerk, and every other gods damn time."

Thalia has tears on her cheeks she takes a staggered breath before saying, "What if you die again?"

I stop and look into her electric blue eyes, my favorite color since I saw them. I see all she's been through, everything since I _left._

"Thalia." I say taking her hands, "You have to trust that I wont. Being immortal isn't always the best. Especially if you can't have someone by your side."

Thalia looks into my eyes and then raises a hand to my cheek, "It's worth giving up immortality for you." She puts her lips to mine and my brain short circuits.

"Gods, I love you Thalia Grace."

"I love you too Luke, You will never know how much."

* * *

 _ **It's supposed to be a one shot and I can leave it that way. Let me know in a review if you think it should be a story. :)**_


	2. Artemis and Hermes

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I figured you guys could request people to have reactions for.**_

 _ **So example, the first chapter was Thalia and Annabeth. This one is going to be Artemis and Hermes. I am going to do two people per chapter.**_

 _ **Here we go, I own nothing but the plot.**_

(Luke's POV)

I walk down the street holding Thalia's hand. She's smiling and her eyes are sparkling when suddenly Artemis appears in front of us, her arms crossed and her eyes angry.

"Thalia!" She growls, "Your oath."

Thalia looks down and bites her lip in anger. I look up at Artemis and step forward, "You don't want her happy?"

This catches her off guard, she looks toward me, "Typical of you _males._ " She says with disgust, "Talking out of turn. Taking my hunters from me. Ruining their chances at becoming something special."

I nearly smack the goddess but Thalia steps forward and says firmly, "My Lady. It wasn't Luke's fault."

Artemis turns away and I see a tear slide down her cheek, "Thalia, you could've been special." I wonder how Apollo deals with _that_ as a sister.

"I am special, to a lot of people, to my father, to Annabeth, to my brother, to Luke." Thalia says turning to me, "I'd rather be _this_ kind of special to someone than be immortal."

Thalia turns back to Artemis, "Pardon me My lady, but if you've never felt love-"

Artemis turns, "No, I never have felt love, but that doesn't mean anything. You will find you can get hurt, you can feel pain, you can even die. You will age and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I am sorry that we have to part ways like this Thalia, You could have done so much at my side."

Artemis vanishes from sight. Thalia turns back to me and whispers, "I'm sorry about that Luke."

I lean forward and kiss her lightly, "It wasn't exactly your fault, I'm just _so_ _irresistible._ " She chuckles and grabs my hand, towing me down the street, "I want to show you my favorite place."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her and smile. I'm off to a good start, especially because nearly an hour ago I was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we reach the woods I start to complain, "Thalia, the sun's setting, not that I don't mind walking through the _dark_ woods with a cute girl-"

She rolls her eyes at me as I say, "Buuuuuuuut, you are a daughter of Zeus and monsters might want to stop by and take a bite out of us."

Thalia pulls me forward and whispers, "Look up."

I look up and see a tree draped with blankets and tarps. There is a soft glow of light coming from inside and a ladder hanging down.

Thalia swings onto the ladder and is up in the tree in a flash. I climb up after her and what I see leaves me speechless. The branches in the tree make a perfect area to hang out. Thalia set moss on the floor as a rug with grass weaved pillows to lay on. Thalia draped the tarps over the branches and hung one single lantern from the biggest branch in the middle.

There were a few baskets on shelves (how Thalia managed to make shelves in the tree, Luke didn't know) and the baskets were filled with fruit and some vegetables. There were boxes of cookies and even some goldfish. I turn to Thalia who is smiling, arms crossed.

"Well." She says, making me chuckle.

I walk up to her and grab both of her hands, pulling her close to me. "How in the world do you do these things, I will never cease to be amazed." I lean down and kiss her softly, our hands stay intertwined. I hear her heart beat and I smile into our kiss. Everything about Thalia is perfect, I love her so much.

She grins at me and then her face falls. I turn around and see- _Oh gods of Olympus_ -Hermes.

"Luke." Hermes says, poker faced. His hair is a mess and he has bags underneath his eyes, which makes no sense because Gods can change their appearance whenever they want.

I don't answer. Minutes pass and Thalia squeezes my hand for comfort. I stare at him and he clears his throat, "Luke, you're not supposed-"

"Not supposed to be alive. I got it." I grumble, not looking him in the eye. I still blame him for my mother. He wasn't there _ever._

 _"_ Luke. _"_ I look up and see tears in his eyes, "You'll never know how much I care for you."

Thalia's hand suddenly feels distant in mine, her voice sounds far away, especially when I stumble and have to lean up against the tree branch.

I barely hear Thalia when she shrieks, "Luke!"

I try and get back on my feet but only end up falling face first onto the mossy floor. I feel hands on my face but everything goes black and I can barely breathe. The last thing I hear before I blackout is Hermes saying, "Oh gods son, I'm sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **How was that short chapter?**_

 _ **I know, but I love love love cliffhangers. :)**_


	3. Hermes, Chiron, Clarisse, and Grover

**So half of you probably want a new chapter and half of you probably want an ice cream. XD**

 **Okay so first I have to say something. The last chapter, Artemis and Hermes, I wrote before I posted the story asking you guys if you wanted me to continue it because I was pretty dam sure that two people I am friends with would want me to continue. A certain guest also had the idea of the chapter, but the thing was I had already wrote it. They told me to give them credit for the idea because I posted it after they posted the review but I WROTE THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE PERSON REVIEWED. So for me to give you credit isn't fair since I wrote it before you said anything. I am sorry that this displeased you but Like I said it was written before I posted the story. As a note, I always write the authors note after write the story.**

 **Now for the rest of you, Sorry it's been so long, it's busy season, and if you read my other stories you'll see I that I just started updating them too. So I will try to update more often but no** **promises.**

 **All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _Luke's POV:_

I blink open my eyes and see Thalia standing protectively over me. When I open my eyes fully she punches my arm before pulling me into a hug. "Don't you ever faint like that again, you idiot."

I groan and say, "Thalia, how long was I out?"

She pulls away and crosses her arms, "A couple hours-" She lowers her voice, "I had to spend it with your father... and his snakes... He really missed you Luke."

"Yeah right." I mumble.

"Luke."

I look up to see my father, standing with his snakes, George and Martha, They are really cool to be honest, they can talk and argue like there is no tomorrow. "Hi Hermes."

A look of pain crosses over Hermes's face. I was never the one to call him dad, I've never heard him call me son so I highly doubt he deserves the recognition.

Hermes shuffles from foot to foot and finally breaks the silence by saying, "Luke. I know I can never make it up to you because of what happened to your mom, but I was there when you weren't. That isn't the point though... Uh... I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know that my apology will never be up to your standards, but I never got to tell you I'm sorry the first time. You're my son, and I'm proud of you, I never got to tell you that either. I was really proud of my son for doing what many thought you wouldn't do, You stopped Kronos. In doing so you died... And I lost you...I-I really broke down when I lost you and I-I..."

His voice breaks, and my anger softens. "Hermes, what happened to mom... I blamed you for a while, but I just, I needed someone to blame, I thought you were never there for me, but you were there for her and that's what she needed. I can't expect anyone to forgive me for what I've done. I don't deserve half the things I got credit for and-"

Thalia grabs my hand and squeezes it. I turn to face her as I say, "But there are some things that I will never forget from my old life. Somethings I want to forget and I cant, and others I wish I could remember but now is not the time."

Thalia leans forward and presses her lips to mine and Hermes clears his throat. We both turn to him and I see the tears in his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone now."

He turns to leave but I say, "Wait..."

He turns around and I heave myself up. Thalia acts as My crutch so I can walk over to him. When I'm by his side I give him a half hug. He raises an eyebrow but I don't give him the answer he wants, "You haven't earned the full one yet."

He teleports away and Thalia smiles at me. "Well that went better, didn't it."

I shake my head and she grins, punching me in the gut this time. "Ow." I manage to choke out between breaths.

"That was for everything else."

I chuckle, forgetting my pain as she walks me outside. I turn in a three sixty and see where I am.

 _Camp._

* * *

Thalia walks me to the big house where Chiron is waiting inside. I smile at him and he nods at me, sipping his tea. He turns back and spits his tea all over the sofa.

"Luke?!" He says while choking on his tea.

"Hi Chiron."

"How are you here?"

"Oh well I was in the neighborhood so..."

Chiron scoffs, "That's not what I meant. You're supposed to be dead."

I smile and say, "Well... I'm not now so."

Chiron slowly cleans the sofa, eyeing me warily as if I might disappear within two seconds. Thalia stays attached to my arm the entire time.

As soon as the sofa is clean we sit on it and Chiron says, "Luke, not that I'm not glad to see you, but you are supposed to be dead."

"Yeah well, I entered these big doors, larger than the ones to Olympus, and they brought me to New York City."

 _Chiron sits and stares at me, for longer than two minutes. I thought it couldn't get more awkward but Clarisse broke down the door._

"You!" She says anger in her voice, "You are supposed to be dead! You are supposed to be in the underworld. Why are you back here!?"

"Glad to see you too Clarisse." I mumble.

She punches me, twice, three times. "Okay, that's enough." Thalia says, stepping in front of my arm. "Stop hurting him, only I get to do that."

"Good to see you Luke." Clarisse says walking out the door, "Your turn Grover."

Grover nervously peaks his head in the door. I grin at him, "Hey Grover!" Grover doesn't move, instead he stares at the spot where Thalia's hand and my hand connect. He breaks into a wide grin and then trots over to give us both a hug. "It's good to see you Luke!" Grover says after pulling away. He smiles, kicks me in the shin, and then trots away. I shake my head while rubbing my shin with my other hand. Chiron clears his throat and says, "Well, I'm going to go announce your return." I nod to him and he kicks my gut with his hoof.

My eyes seem to plunge out of my skull as I heave forward.

"Thanks Chiron" I grunt.

He nods his head to me and then walks slowly out of the big house. Thalia helps me up and says, "You ready to meet the new kids, and see a few old ones."

I smirk and say, "Yeah, I am. Let's go."

* * *

 **That chapter was a piece of Schist. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get one out for you people... It is so bad, I'm cringing... ACK.**


End file.
